Desirée
by Chuulaa
Summary: Em Desirée é abordada a história que se origina de um acordo entre famílias onde apenas há um objetivo: lucro e reconhecimento. Quando você se torna moeda de troca e se torna uma peça importante neste jogo, toda a sua vida e seu futuro passa a não ser mais seu. Desta forma Pan imaginava a sua vida depois de estar envolvida em um Omiai desde a sua infância, no entanto depois de um
1. Chapter 1

Sinopse:

Em Desirée é abordada a história que se origina de um acordo entre famílias onde apenas há um objetivo: lucro e reconhecimento. Quando você se torna moeda de troca e se torna uma peça importante neste jogo, toda a sua vida e seu futuro passa a não ser mais seu.

Desta forma Pan imaginava a sua vida depois de estar envolvida em um Omiai desde a sua infância, no entanto depois de um longo tempo fatos começam a surgir e ela percebe que o desconhecido não quer apenas o prestígio do seu nome, mas que deseja toda a sua alma.

Notas Iniciais:

"Dragon Ball pertence a Akira Toriyama.

Aqui apenas faço o uso de seus personagens em um universo completamente alternativo.

Independente do seu gosto, o enredo é meu. A história é minha e plágio é crime de acordo com o art.184 do código penal"

Design da capa por: chuulaa

Arte da Capa por: Ilya Kvshinov Art

Apreciem esta short-fic.

Prólogo

A juventude é realmente algo muito especial, uma época que pode ser determinante na vida de um ser humano de uma forma boa ou ruim.

Época de descobertas e de criações. Nasce ali uma nova personalidade, uma nova pessoa.

Eu vivi a minha juventude, vivi a minha liberdade enquanto ela estava em minhas mãos. Intensa e apaixonadamente eu vivi a minha vida enquanto ela ainda era minha.

Eu nunca havia levado a sério o fato de estar prometida em casamento a um homem que mal conhecia. Creio que o motivo de nunca ter parado para pensar sobre o assunto é por que tenho medo de cogitar tal futuro. Então, todos os dias eu buscava viver a minha liberdade de todas as maneiras possíveis, sem me deixar abalar por qualquer coisa ruim que viesse a acontecer.

Não tinha o menor interesse em saber como acontecera todo o acordo e negociação. Sim, todo o casamento era apenas negócios para fins lucrativos por parte de ambas famílias e isso era mais do que normal, acontecia com a maioria das garotas com quem conheci e convivi. Amor era apenas uma consequência que poderia vir a estar na sua vida ou não.

Certa vez mamãe enviou-me uma carta onde explica e suplicava para que eu entendesse a situação, uma vez que eu havia prometido me rebelar e fugir caso houvesse pressão em cima de mim.

"[...] A pessoa que irá ser seu esposo é um homem muito bom e um grande amigo de seu pai e de seu avô. Não seja egoísta, pois tudo o que tens hoje é por ele e por que ele te deu... Seu avô apenas aceitou o acordo, já que estávamos em total falência financeira. Apesar do prestigio que o nosso nome tem no mercado, seu pai por pouco não fechou as portas de nossa empresa e..."

Era simples, "a pessoa que iria ser meu esposo" era um novo rico não muito conhecido no meio mercado e para poder progredir com novas sociedades e negociações precisava da confiança dos empresários e para isso ele teria que ter alguém com um nome prestigiado ao seu lado. Pronto! Perfeito, não? Talvez, mas não para mim.

Aos oito anos de idade fui enviada a uma escola interna na Suíça por intermédio do tal homem. Vovô Satan enchia a boca para dizer que marido melhor não havia, pagar um colégio e toda e qualquer outra despesa para a noiva até os dezenove anos era algo que poucas tinham a felicidade de possuir.

Desde então tenho vivido no Instituto Le Rosey¹, a minha casa desde que era uma pequenina. Eu não me imaginava longe daquele lugar que pra mim parecia o paraíso na terra. Lugar que mesmo repleto de regras, era o espaço onde eu poderia ser quem eu sou sem almejar agradar alguém.

Havia feito diversas amigas e conhecido muitas pessoas, vivido muitas experiências e planejado inúmeras coisas que infelizmente não sairiam da minha listinha de sonhos a serem realizados.

Talvez você acredite que eu esteja aceitando a situação muito facilmente e talvez você tenha razão. Mas não há muito o que se fazer quando se está numa zona de conforto.

Bra escovava os cabelos enquanto fazia diversas poses em frente ao grande espelho que tínhamos no nosso quarto. Movia o rosto sobra a palma esquerda da mão e lançava olhares lascivos e sedutores para o reflexo a sua frente. Fiquei a observá-la enquanto vestia o meu uniforme.

Ela guardou a escova no canto da penteadeira e apalpou o terno retirando um pequeno objeto de dentro do sutiã. Era um brilho labial de cor incolor, que por sinal chamava a atenção para os seus lábios. Por fim prendeu os cabelos esverdeados em um rabo de cavalo perfeito no alto da cabeça, estava linda.

— Olha só, até parece uma aluna modelo. Quem te vê dessa forma até acredita que realmente é uma boa garota — comentei sorrindo dando-lhe um abraço apertado pelas costas — mas acho que usar brilho labial esteja fora do padrão. Regra de número CXVI²: Todas as alunas do Instituto Le Ro-

Ela se virou de repente e me beijou. Tão rápido que eu ao menos pude ter uma reação. Senti o rosto esquentar, olhei para ela confusa e ela riu divertida com a situação.

— Pronto, agora somos duas fora do padrão.

Toquei meus lábios e me virei para o espelho.

— Que malandra você é! Então por isso me beijou — falei enquanto limpava com um lenço os cantos borrados.

— Decepcionada? Se quiser te dou um beijo de verdade, na verdade poderia ser dois ou três... O que acha? — perguntou sussurrando em meu ouvido enquanto passava os braços em minha cintura.

Me virei para encarar seu rosto e percebi seus olhos azuis me olhando esperançosos a espera de uma resposta.

Segurei seu rosto em minha mão e me ergui na ponta dos pés para beijar a sua testa.

O sinal soou.

— Acho que estamos atrasadas para a primeira aula. Vamos antes que as outras nos procurem. — disse enquanto corria em disparada até a porta.

Bra assentiu fingindo cara de choro.

— Sua baixinha, volte aqui!

Nos conhecemos em nosso primeiro dia no instituto e dividimos o mesmo quarto na mesma ala de dormitórios desde então. Éramos completamente o oposto da outra, mas ainda assim nos tornamos boas amigas. Quem sabe, as melhores uma da outra. Ela era muito diferente das meninas ocidentais e muito parecida também em alguns aspectos culturais, Bra era incomum.

Tínhamos uma relação muito bonita e intima. Ficar com minha melhor amiga foi o mais perto que eu cheguei de saber o que é ter um namorado. Beijos e toques eram pouco frequentes, mas era normal acontecer coisas deste tipo quando se estuda em um pavilhão restrito só para garotas. Todas compartilhávamos do mesmo segredo e confesso que era divertido.

A nossa rotina era de aulas intensas durantes quatro dias na semana. As sextas-feiras, sábados e domingos eram destinados a atividades ao ar livre e entretenimento. Além de que nas sextas e sábados o toque de recolher era a partir da meia noite e meia.

Era o meu penúltimo ano no instituto e como era de se esperar, eu estava começando a ficar com os nervos à flor da pele.

Tentei me livrar deste tipo de pensamento, tinha coisa mais importante na minha frente agora, teste de física. Isso era mais do que necessário para que eu me esforçasse ao máximo para não tirar um grande zero.

A notícia reconfortante – ou não – é que o semestre finalmente iria acabar e essa data estava próxima. Iria ficar longe das garotas, mas poderia visitar a minha família no Japão. Estava com saudades de mamãe.

— Senhorita Son. — ouvi uma voz me chamar de longe, baixo o suficiente para me fazer ignorar e voltar com minha atenção para o maldito teste. — Senhorita Son Pan?

Despertei.

— Perdão?

Voltei o meu olhar para cima. A tutora me encarava com os olhos espreitados. Oh não! Ela iria ver que eu não tinha marcado nenhuma questão mesmo estando com a prova em mãos a quarenta minutos. Cobri a prova com as mãos rapidamente.

— Erm... Hum, acho que ainda não está na hora de recolher as provas, ha ha — disse completamente sem graça olhando sugestivamente para as outras garotas que também estavam fazendo o teste.

— Tem uma ligação para a senhorita, poderia ir até a sala de comunicação por favor? — disse

Suspirei de alívio

— Tudo bem, obrigada.

— Senhorita? — chamou novamente

O que é agora?

— Sim, senhora Fikins?

— Poderia deixar a sua avaliação na mesa por favor? Terá a oportunidade de concluí-la quando retornar. — disse apontando para as folhas em minhas mãos.

De forma desajeitada coloquei de volta a avaliação na mesa e voltei ao caminho da sala de comunicação.

Seja quem for, que seja abençoada essa linda pessoa que me fez o favor de me tirar da tensão que eu estava passando na classe.

Adentrei a sala e encontrei a Mira — uma senhorinha doce que administrava o local. Ela tirou o telefone do gancho e me estendeu o fio do aparelho.

— Está em espera. — disse ela apertando o botão para que a ligação voltasse ao normal.

Abafei o microfone transmissor

— Quem é? — perguntei me lembrando do fato de que não sabia quem estava na linha.

— É alguém da família.

Assenti. Com certeza era mamãe, vovô dificilmente ligava.

— Oi.. — do outro lado havia apenas silêncio, me lembrei de que não estava falando japonês — Hai!

— Você demorou um pouco, cheguei a pensar que a ligação havia caído. — disse uma voz rouca, baixa e desconhecida.

— Eh? Quem está a falar?

Um riso curto e a voz surgiu novamente.

— Seu período de férias começa na segunda não é mesmo? — antes que eu pudesse imaginar ou responder alguma coisa ele seguiu novamente — Na semana seguinte enviarei alguém para te buscar. Você irá passar o final de semana comigo antes de visitar a sua família.

Não é possível.

— O-o.. M-mas o q-quê? Como assim? Olha, eu não estou entendendo nada.

Não. Não ainda. Falta um ano.

— É normal que esteja surpresa, mas espero que se prepare para o nosso encontro. Não esperava que iria me ver apenas no dia do casório, esperava?

Sim, seu maldito idiota. Velho terrível!

— Claro que não, senhor — disse com ironia — Mas achei que apenas veria esta sua face desprezível quando estivesse formada e com dezenove anos!

— Vejo que lhe falta disciplina e respeito, mas isso é outro assunto que iremos tratar. Espero que tenha um bom início de semana e ah... Boa sorte no teste!

Todos os sentimentos que foram afugentados e guardados em um lugar bem esquecido no espaço da minha mente vieram à tona de uma vez só. Me senti espancada por todos eles, como se cada um fosse um soco no estomago.

Eu iria ligar para mamãe e fazê-la me dizer o porquê de tudo isso. Eles me enganaram e eu não ia deixar barato.

Não, não, não!

Segurava o telefone no ouvido como se esperasse uma resposta ou coisa parecida, mas a única coisa que ouvia era o som de que a ligação havia sido encerrada.

Notas Finais:

Observações:

¹ Instituto Le Rosey: Este instituto realmente existe, quem quiser dar uma pesquisada para conhecer mais sobre, fique à vontade.

² CXVI: 116 em números romanos.

Espero que tenham gostado, em breve surgirá um novo capítulo. Desculpem qualquer erro, ele foi revisado rapidamente. As dúvidas que provavelmente surgirão, vão ser esclarecidas nos demais capítulos.

Ah e recomendo as pessoas que não gostam do tema submissão, síndrome de Estocolmo e possessão no relacionamento a não lerem essa história e se lerem, fazer o favor de não me incomodar com conversinha (vulgo: mimimi)

Quanto a estrutura textual, ortografia e etc, fiquem livres para comentar e sugerir dicas e correções.


	2. Chapter 2

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; line-height: 25px; text-align: justify; color: #222222; text-indent: 40px !important;"A família Son sempre foi reconhecida no mercado e era muito prestigiada neste meio. Desde gerações este sobrenome sempre foi referência no que diz respeito à construção e arquitetura./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; line-height: 25px; text-align: justify; color: #222222; text-indent: 40px !important;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; line-height: 25px; text-align: justify; color: #222222; text-indent: 40px !important;"Atualmente, o presidente Son Gohan bisneto do fundador também chamado de Gohan, é conhecido como o melhor administrador em atividade na empresa. Era adorado e respeitado por todos os seus funcionários e até mesmo os seus concorrentes no mercado./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; line-height: 25px; text-align: justify; color: #222222; text-indent: 40px !important;"A sua inteligência e desenvoltura nas negociações e sua eficácia e eficiência na seleção dos melhores funcionários e líderes de obras era um dos atributos que o tornava o melhor./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; line-height: 25px; text-align: justify; color: #222222; text-indent: 40px !important;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; line-height: 25px; text-align: justify; color: #222222; text-indent: 40px !important;"Gohan levava uma vida simples e confortável. Apesar de todo o dinheiro que recebia, tinha a mesma conduta que seu falecido pai. Não se aborrecia com nada e procurava sempre ver o lado bom das coisas./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; line-height: 25px; text-align: justify; color: #222222; text-indent: 40px !important;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; line-height: 25px; text-align: justify; color: #222222; text-indent: 40px !important;"Apesar de ser o atual herdeiro e presidente da empresa Son, Gohan não havia se preparado para tal situação. O seu sonho maior era se tornar professor numa universidade, era apaixonado por ciência. Aos 26 anos se casou com aquela que foi a sua única e verdadeira paixão. Videl, uma jovem de muita garra e personalidade. Meses depois ela veio a engravidar e sete meses depois, ainda prematura, nasceu Pan./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; line-height: 25px; text-align: justify; color: #222222; text-indent: 40px !important;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; line-height: 25px; text-align: justify; color: #222222; text-indent: 40px !important;"As coisas aconteceram de forma tão rápida que Gohan chegou a se perguntar se não era algo muito precipitado, afinal ele nunca foi seguro quanto à relacionamentos. Videl foi sua primeira e única namorada e esposa, mas com o nascimento de Pan, Gohan obteve total certeza de que todas as decisões que tivera foram certas./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; line-height: 25px; text-align: justify; color: #222222; text-indent: 40px !important;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; line-height: 25px; text-align: justify; color: #222222; text-indent: 40px !important;"Sete anos se passaram depois do nascimento da pequena e logo os problemas começaram a surgir./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; line-height: 25px; text-align: justify; color: #222222; text-indent: 40px !important;"O casamento chegou a se abalar por uma situação que veio a acontecer. O pai de Videl — famoso por ser um lutador com grandes vitórias em sua juventude, agora aposentado e dono de uma academia que vinha perdendo a popularidade e caindo em falência — decidiu mudar-se para a casa da família, com a intenção de tirar proveito dos recursos financeiros que seu genro provia./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; line-height: 25px; text-align: justify; color: #222222; text-indent: 40px !important;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; line-height: 25px; text-align: justify; color: #222222; text-indent: 40px !important;"Cassinos, bordéis, bares, agiotas viagens, bebidas, drogas, móveis e imóveis; tudo isso era requisito para que o senhor Hércules (Satã), levasse aquilo que ele chamava de vida simples para um homem de idade./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; line-height: 25px; text-align: justify; color: #222222; text-indent: 40px !important;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; line-height: 25px; text-align: justify; color: #222222; text-indent: 40px !important;"Além de todos os escândalos causados por ele e de todas as dívidas que ele criava aos montes, Gohan ainda tinha que buscá-lo muitas das vezes pela madrugada, quando ligavam dizendo que ele se encontrava em estado degradante./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; line-height: 25px; text-align: justify; color: #222222; text-indent: 40px !important;"Claro que Videl nada gostava daquela situação e sempre discutia com o seu pai e com Gohan que não autorizava que ela fosse buscá-lo quando ele se encontrava nesse tipo de situação e muito menos que ela deixasse-o de lado quando ele desaparecia por longos dias seguidos. Gohan tinha grande consideração por ele ser parente das duas pessoas mais importantes de sua vida./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; line-height: 25px; text-align: center; color: #222222; text-indent: 40px !important;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; line-height: 25px; text-align: center; color: #222222; text-indent: 40px !important;"***/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; line-height: 25px; text-align: center; color: #222222; text-indent: 40px !important;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; line-height: 25px; text-align: center; color: #222222; text-indent: 40px !important;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; line-height: 25px; text-align: justify; color: #222222; text-indent: 40px !important;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; line-height: 25px; text-align: justify; color: #222222; text-indent: 40px !important;"Naquela madrugada, Videl havia acabado de receber uma ligação que a deixou transtornada:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; line-height: 25px; text-align: justify; color: #222222; text-indent: 40px !important;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; line-height: 25px; text-align: justify; color: #222222; text-indent: 40px !important;"— Gohan, recebi uma ligação do senhor Boris. Ele aprontou de novo… Não sei o que fazer. — disse Videl desesperada. Levou as mãos à cabeça e chorou silenciosamente./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; line-height: 25px; text-align: justify; color: #222222; text-indent: 40px !important;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; line-height: 25px; text-align: justify; color: #222222; text-indent: 40px !important;"Gohan havia acabado de sair do banho, suspirou e começou a se trocar. Isso já havia se tornado rotina, mas apesar de tentar não demonstrar a sua irritação com o sogro que mais uma vez fazia sua esposa chorar, acabou por deixar escapar o seu incômodo com aquilo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; line-height: 25px; text-align: justify; color: #222222; text-indent: 40px !important;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; line-height: 25px; text-align: justify; color: #222222; text-indent: 40px !important;"— E lá vamos nós…/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; line-height: 25px; text-align: justify; color: #222222; text-indent: 40px !important;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; line-height: 25px; text-align: justify; color: #222222; text-indent: 40px !important;"Videl limpou as lágrimas que discretamente escorriam e foi em direção a poltrona, onde estava jogado o seu casaco./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; line-height: 25px; text-align: justify; color: #222222; text-indent: 40px !important;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; line-height: 25px; text-align: justify; color: #222222; text-indent: 40px !important;"— Não, desta vez quem vai sou eu. — disse enquanto vestia o casaco./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; line-height: 25px; text-align: justify; color: #222222; text-indent: 40px !important;"Gohan franziu o cenho e olhou para ela confuso./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; line-height: 25px; text-align: justify; color: #222222; text-indent: 40px !important;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; line-height: 25px; text-align: justify; color: #222222; text-indent: 40px !important;"— Como assim? Você não está… Não, você não está pensando em ir aquele lugar, à esta hora da madrugada e sozinha, sim? — falou completamente furioso/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; line-height: 25px; text-align: justify; color: #222222; text-indent: 40px !important;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; line-height: 25px; text-align: justify; color: #222222; text-indent: 40px !important;"Apesar de um pouco assustada com a atitude inesperada de seu esposo ela continuou./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; line-height: 25px; text-align: justify; color: #222222; text-indent: 40px !important;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; line-height: 25px; text-align: justify; color: #222222; text-indent: 40px !important;"— Sim, eu vou./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; line-height: 25px; text-align: justify; color: #222222; text-indent: 40px !important;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; line-height: 25px; text-align: justify; color: #222222; text-indent: 40px !important;"— Você só pode estar de brincadeira, Videl! Nunca que eu iria deixar a minha esposa ir à um lugar imundo buscar o pai bêbado./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; line-height: 25px; text-align: justify; color: #222222; text-indent: 40px !important;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; line-height: 25px; text-align: justify; color: #222222; text-indent: 40px !important;"Videl assentiu e Gohan se arrependeu do que disse. Antes que ele se desculpasse e voltasse a argumentar a sua saída, ela iniciou novamente: — Olha, dessa vez será a última e eu prometo. Irei dar uma boa quantidade da minha herança de mamãe à o meu pai e lhe colocarei para fora de nossa casa./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; line-height: 25px; text-align: justify; color: #222222; text-indent: 40px !important;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; line-height: 25px; text-align: justify; color: #222222; text-indent: 40px !important;"— Em hipótese alguma, amor. Ele é seu pai e avô de Pan. Por mais que seu pai faça essas coisas, ele é seu pai e está com uma idade avançada./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; line-height: 25px; text-align: justify; color: #222222; text-indent: 40px !important;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; line-height: 25px; text-align: justify; color: #222222; text-indent: 40px !important;"— A idade dele não é problema quando ele quer fazer suas farras. Gohan, já chega. Minha mãe morreu de desgosto e eu não quero sofrer o mesmo, não quero que minha filha veja o mal exemplo que eu tive durante minha vida./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; line-height: 25px; text-align: justify; color: #222222; text-indent: 40px !important;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; line-height: 25px; text-align: justify; color: #222222; text-indent: 40px !important;"Gohan pareceu pensar por algum instante. Videl o abraçou por um longo momento./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; line-height: 25px; text-align: justify; color: #222222; text-indent: 40px !important;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; line-height: 25px; text-align: justify; color: #222222; text-indent: 40px !important;"— Amor, faço isso por nós. Eu mereço ser feliz, não posso deixar ele fazer o mesmo que fez com a minha mãe./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; line-height: 25px; text-align: justify; color: #222222; text-indent: 40px !important;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; line-height: 25px; text-align: justify; color: #222222; text-indent: 40px !important;"Gohan deu-lhe um beijo na testa./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; line-height: 25px; text-align: justify; color: #222222; text-indent: 40px !important;"— Certo, não concordo com você, mas confio na sua escolha. Porém../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; line-height: 25px; text-align: justify; color: #222222; text-indent: 40px !important;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; line-height: 25px; text-align: justify; color: #222222; text-indent: 40px !important;"— Porém…? — o sorriso que rapidamente se fez, rapidamente se desfez assumindo uma expressão curiosa./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; line-height: 25px; text-align: justify; color: #222222; text-indent: 40px !important;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; line-height: 25px; text-align: justify; color: #222222; text-indent: 40px !important;"— Porém eu irei buscá-lo. Você ficará aqui e irá dormir. Ligarei quando estiver voltando para casa./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; line-height: 25px; text-align: justify; color: #222222; text-indent: 40px !important;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; line-height: 25px; text-align: justify; color: #222222; text-indent: 40px !important;"Videl relutou por um momento, mas aceitou no fim. Se não fosse com aquela condição, Gohan não iria ceder./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; line-height: 25px; text-align: justify; color: #222222; text-indent: 40px !important;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; line-height: 25px; text-align: justify; color: #222222; text-indent: 40px !important;"— Tudo bem./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; line-height: 25px; text-align: justify; color: #222222; text-indent: 40px !important;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; line-height: 25px; text-align: justify; color: #222222; text-indent: 40px !important;"Antes de sair, Gohan visitou o quarto de Pan que dormia tranquilamente./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; line-height: 25px; text-align: justify; color: #222222; text-indent: 40px !important;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; line-height: 25px; text-align: justify; color: #222222; text-indent: 40px !important;"— Papai volta antes do amanhecer. — sussurrou./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; line-height: 25px; text-align: justify; color: #222222; text-indent: 40px !important;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; line-height: 25px; text-align: justify; color: #222222; text-indent: 40px !important;"Uma hora depois que Gohan partiu em busca de Hércules, o telefone tocou./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; line-height: 25px; text-align: justify; color: #222222; text-indent: 40px !important;"Videl que até então dormia, seguindo a recomendação do seu marido, rolou na cama e tateou o criado mudo procurando o telefone./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; line-height: 25px; text-align: justify; color: #222222; text-indent: 40px !important;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; line-height: 25px; text-align: justify; color: #222222; text-indent: 40px !important;"— Alô, amor? Você demo-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; line-height: 25px; text-align: justify; color: #222222; text-indent: 40px !important;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; line-height: 25px; text-align: justify; color: #222222; text-indent: 40px !important;"— Senhora, aqui é o policial Tomoya. — disse a voz desconhecida do outro lado da linha. Seu tom era sério e monótono./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; line-height: 25px; text-align: justify; color: #222222; text-indent: 40px !important;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; line-height: 25px; text-align: justify; color: #222222; text-indent: 40px !important;"Logo Videl se sentou na cama e sua voz assumiu um tom assustado./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; line-height: 25px; text-align: justify; color: #222222; text-indent: 40px !important;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; line-height: 25px; text-align: justify; color: #222222; text-indent: 40px !important;"— Desculpe, mas há algum problema?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; line-height: 25px; text-align: justify; color: #222222; text-indent: 40px !important;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; line-height: 25px; text-align: justify; color: #222222; text-indent: 40px !important;"— Este número foi encontrado em meio a carteira de um senhor identificado como… — demorou alguns segundos como se tentasse lembrar — Son Gohan. O conhece?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; line-height: 25px; text-align: justify; color: #222222; text-indent: 40px !important;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; line-height: 25px; text-align: justify; color: #222222; text-indent: 40px !important;"Agora Videl estava em choque e caminhava de um lado à outro pelo quarto./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; line-height: 25px; text-align: justify; color: #222222; text-indent: 40px !important;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; line-height: 25px; text-align: justify; color: #222222; text-indent: 40px !important;"— E-ele é o meu esposo. O que houve com ele? Alô, policial Tomoya? Como está meu marido, policial? O que aconteceu? Me responde!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; line-height: 25px; text-align: justify; color: #222222; text-indent: 40px !important;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; line-height: 25px; text-align: justify; color: #222222; text-indent: 40px !important;"— Preciso que compareça ao Instituto Médico no endereço que irei passar para que faça reconhecimento do corpo. Seu marido sofreu um acidente de carro e infelizmente, veio à óbito./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; line-height: 25px; text-align: justify; color: #222222; text-indent: 40px !important;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; line-height: 25px; text-align: justify; color: #222222; text-indent: 40px !important;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; line-height: 25px; text-align: justify; color: #222222; text-indent: 40px !important;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; line-height: 25px; text-align: center; color: #222222; text-indent: 40px !important;"***/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; line-height: 25px; text-align: center; color: #222222; text-indent: 40px !important;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; line-height: 25px; text-align: center; color: #222222; text-indent: 40px !important;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; line-height: 25px; text-align: justify; color: #222222; text-indent: 40px !important;"Todo o império Son, construído e mantido ao longo de quarenta e sete anos, estava aos poucos indo à falência. Após oito meses da morte de Gohan, a empresa que carrega o sobrenome de uma das famílias de maior estima e influência no Japão, teve seu cargo principal assumido pelo seu sogro que havia se aproveitado do estado de sua filha para tomar posse da presidência da empresa./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; line-height: 25px; text-align: justify; color: #222222; text-indent: 40px !important;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; line-height: 25px; text-align: justify; color: #222222; text-indent: 40px !important;"Ele pouco frequentava o local e nunca cumpria com as responsabilidades exigidas do cargo. Essas funções foram divididas entre os funcionários da direção para que não houvesse um maior estrago. O valor das ações despencaram em muito pouco tempo e o tal prestígio de antes, agora não mais existia. A empresa agora tinha o nome mal visto e sua dívida com os bancos era imensa, chegando a se tornar quase incalculável./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; line-height: 25px; text-align: justify; color: #222222; text-indent: 40px !important;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; line-height: 25px; text-align: justify; color: #222222; text-indent: 40px !important;"Videl se mantinha em um tratamento contra a depressão a base de remédios controlados, no entanto tentava ao máximo controlar o seu pai, para que sua conduta não afetasse a vida de sua filha./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; line-height: 25px; text-align: justify; color: #222222; text-indent: 40px !important;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; line-height: 25px; text-align: justify; color: #222222; text-indent: 40px !important;"Era noite quando o seu pai chegou. "Estranho!" pensou, afinal raramente ele voltava para a casa no mesmo dia em que saía. Jantava junto à Pan silenciosamente quando ouviu a voz de seu pai ecoar./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; line-height: 25px; text-align: justify; color: #222222; text-indent: 40px !important;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; line-height: 25px; text-align: justify; color: #222222; text-indent: 40px !important;"— O vovô chegou! — gritou Pan animada. Logo largou os talheres e desceu da mesa indo correndo de encontro ao avô./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; line-height: 25px; text-align: justify; color: #222222; text-indent: 40px !important;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; line-height: 25px; text-align: justify; color: #222222; text-indent: 40px !important;"— Olha só se não é a minha netinha… Você está grande, quantos centímetros você cresceu hoje? — disse esboçando um sorriso ao pegar a neta no colo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; line-height: 25px; text-align: justify; color: #222222; text-indent: 40px !important;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; line-height: 25px; text-align: justify; color: #222222; text-indent: 40px !important;"Pan fingiu pensar por um momento e ergueu as duas palmas da mão abertas/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; line-height: 25px; text-align: justify; color: #222222; text-indent: 40px !important;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; line-height: 25px; text-align: justify; color: #222222; text-indent: 40px !important;"— Você cresceu dez centímetros? Ha ha, que menina esperta!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; line-height: 25px; text-align: justify; color: #222222; text-indent: 40px !important;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; line-height: 25px; text-align: justify; color: #222222; text-indent: 40px !important;"Videl observou toda aquela cena com um olhar de repulsa e logo fez sinal para que Lunch, babá de Pan, a pegasse./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; line-height: 25px; text-align: justify; color: #222222; text-indent: 40px !important;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; line-height: 25px; text-align: justify; color: #222222; text-indent: 40px !important;"— Pan, querida. A tia Lunch quer lhe mostrar uma coisa. — disse Videl com uma voz calma e um pouco autoritária./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; line-height: 25px; text-align: justify; color: #222222; text-indent: 40px !important;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; line-height: 25px; text-align: justify; color: #222222; text-indent: 40px !important;"Lunch acenou a cabeça confirmando./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; line-height: 25px; text-align: justify; color: #222222; text-indent: 40px !important;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; line-height: 25px; text-align: justify; color: #222222; text-indent: 40px !important;"— Sim, vamos lá no seu quarto, pequena. — disse Lunch pegando a mão da pequena./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; line-height: 25px; text-align: justify; color: #222222; text-indent: 40px !important;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; line-height: 25px; text-align: justify; color: #222222; text-indent: 40px !important;"Hércules a olhou com reprovação./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; line-height: 25px; text-align: justify; color: #222222; text-indent: 40px !important;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; line-height: 25px; text-align: justify; color: #222222; text-indent: 40px !important;"— Qual o seu problema? Não posso ao menos brincar com minha neta agora? Vai querer me proibir disso também?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; line-height: 25px; text-align: justify; color: #222222; text-indent: 40px !important;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; line-height: 25px; text-align: justify; color: #222222; text-indent: 40px !important;"Videl apenas ouviu em silêncio e continuou a comer sua refeição./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; line-height: 25px; text-align: justify; color: #222222; text-indent: 40px !important;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; line-height: 25px; text-align: justify; color: #222222; text-indent: 40px !important;"Sem se incomodar e acostumado com as atitudes de Videl, continuou a falar:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; line-height: 25px; text-align: justify; color: #222222; text-indent: 40px !important;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; line-height: 25px; text-align: justify; color: #222222; text-indent: 40px !important;"— Hoje receberemos a visita do Briefs, para conversarmos sobre aquele assunto. Espero que esteja presente no momento. — falou Hércules./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; line-height: 25px; text-align: justify; color: #222222; text-indent: 40px !important;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; line-height: 25px; text-align: justify; color: #222222; text-indent: 40px !important;"— Vejamos então o motivo de chegar tão cedo em casa — riu Videl com ironia — O interesse naquilo que você vai ganhar deixando eu e a minha família em paz./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; line-height: 25px; text-align: justify; color: #222222; text-indent: 40px !important;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; line-height: 25px; text-align: justify; color: #222222; text-indent: 40px !important;"Antes que Hércules retrucou, uma das empregadas se aproxima anunciando a chegada do convidado./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; line-height: 25px; text-align: justify; color: #222222; text-indent: 40px !important;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; line-height: 25px; text-align: justify; color: #222222; text-indent: 40px !important;"— Diga que já estamos indo — ordenou ele./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; line-height: 25px; text-align: justify; color: #222222; text-indent: 40px !important;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; line-height: 25px; text-align: justify; color: #222222; text-indent: 40px !important;"Trocaram rápidos cumprimentos com o convidado. Era um jovem rapaz que aparentava ter entre dezenove e vinte anos, alto e de cabelos que iam até a altura do seu ombro de cor estranha./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; line-height: 25px; text-align: justify; color: #222222; text-indent: 40px !important;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; line-height: 25px; text-align: justify; color: #222222; text-indent: 40px !important;"— Já jantou, rapaz? Gostaria de sentar à mesa conosco? — perguntou Videl que sorria simpática./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; line-height: 25px; text-align: justify; color: #222222; text-indent: 40px !important;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; line-height: 25px; text-align: justify; color: #222222; text-indent: 40px !important;"— Perdão, mas antes de vir para cá passei em um restaurante. — respondeu retribuindo-lhe o sorriso/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; line-height: 25px; text-align: justify; color: #222222; text-indent: 40px !important;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; line-height: 25px; text-align: justify; color: #222222; text-indent: 40px !important;"— Sem problemas — Videl gesticulou para que ele sentasse em um dos sofás. — Sente-se./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; line-height: 25px; text-align: justify; color: #222222; text-indent: 40px !important;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; line-height: 25px; text-align: justify; color: #222222; text-indent: 40px !important;"— Vejo que sua filha não é muito parecida com você, Hércules. Prazer, senhorita Videl. Sou Briefs. Trunks Briefs./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; line-height: 25px; text-align: justify; color: #222222; text-indent: 40px !important;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; line-height: 25px; text-align: justify; color: #222222; text-indent: 40px !important;"Hércules revirou os olhos./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; line-height: 25px; text-align: justify; color: #222222; text-indent: 40px !important;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; line-height: 25px; text-align: justify; color: #222222; text-indent: 40px !important;"— Não tenho tempo para apresentações, afinal teremos uma vida toda pra isso. — disse irritado/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; line-height: 25px; text-align: justify; color: #222222; text-indent: 40px !important;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; line-height: 25px; text-align: justify; color: #222222; text-indent: 40px !important;"Videl o olhou com desprezo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; line-height: 25px; text-align: justify; color: #222222; text-indent: 40px !important;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; line-height: 25px; text-align: justify; color: #222222; text-indent: 40px !important;"— Como vocês devem saber, os novos ricos não tem tanta notoriedade no mercado e muito menos créditos. Ao escolher a empresa, o cliente avalia o seu tempo no mercado e o peso do seu nome. A empresa Son passa por uma fase… uma fase de falência. A tendência é piorar, com a ridícula gestão que vem fazendo você, Hércules. — disse em tom divertido — Não se esperaria algo de muito diferente partindo de você./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; line-height: 25px; text-align: justify; color: #222222; text-indent: 40px !important;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; line-height: 25px; text-align: justify; color: #222222; text-indent: 40px !important;"— Olha aqui seu moleque patético, quem você pensa que é pra vir na minha casa e me desrespeitar na frente da minha filha? — gritou Hércules colocando-se de pé e apontando o dedo na face do jovem Trunks./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; line-height: 25px; text-align: justify; color: #222222; text-indent: 40px !important;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; line-height: 25px; text-align: justify; color: #222222; text-indent: 40px !important;"Trunks riu./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; line-height: 25px; text-align: justify; color: #222222; text-indent: 40px !important;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; line-height: 25px; text-align: justify; color: #222222; text-indent: 40px !important;"— Eu sou o homem que vai pagar as dívidas que você fez e erguer a empresa que você fez questão de jogar o nome na lama. E a princípio, não seja hipócrita. Não fale como se você fosse um exemplo de pai./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; line-height: 25px; text-align: justify; color: #222222; text-indent: 40px !important;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; line-height: 25px; text-align: justify; color: #222222; text-indent: 40px !important;"Videl tentou acalmar a situação/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; line-height: 25px; text-align: justify; color: #222222; text-indent: 40px !important;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; line-height: 25px; text-align: justify; color: #222222; text-indent: 40px !important;"— Por favor, acalmem-se!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; line-height: 25px; text-align: justify; color: #222222; text-indent: 40px !important;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; line-height: 25px; text-align: justify; color: #222222; text-indent: 40px !important;"Trunks seguiu com a sua proposta./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; line-height: 25px; text-align: justify; color: #222222; text-indent: 40px !important;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; line-height: 25px; text-align: justify; color: #222222; text-indent: 40px !important;"— Como eu dizia, a empresa se encontra com muitas dívidas, mas ainda assim, se tiver uma boa gestão, tenho certeza de que ela pode voltar a ser lucrativa como antes. Ou até mais ainda./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; line-height: 25px; text-align: justify; color: #222222; text-indent: 40px !important;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; line-height: 25px; text-align: justify; color: #222222; text-indent: 40px !important;"— E como você quer fazer isso? Ou melhor, como acha que vai fazer isso? — perguntou Hércules desconfiado./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; line-height: 25px; text-align: justify; color: #222222; text-indent: 40px !important;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; line-height: 25px; text-align: justify; color: #222222; text-indent: 40px !important;"— Provavelmente não com a sua ajuda. A empresa é de meu interesse, afinal a sua área me agrada bastante. Teria a minha própria, mas como dito antes, não iria à frente por falta de um nome de peso. E é aí que eu quero chegar. — disse Trunks./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; line-height: 25px; text-align: justify; color: #222222; text-indent: 40px !important;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; line-height: 25px; text-align: justify; color: #222222; text-indent: 40px !important;"— Você quer comprar a nossa empresa? — perguntou Videl um pouco surpresa./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; line-height: 25px; text-align: justify; color: #222222; text-indent: 40px !important;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; line-height: 25px; text-align: justify; color: #222222; text-indent: 40px !important;"— Não. Apesar de querer adquirir algumas ações, não é esse o meu objetivo. A minha intenção é me tornar presidente da empresa. Irei quitar todas as dívidas externas e internas da empresa, passarei a fazer a gestão e vocês irão participar de todos os lucros. Proponho uma sociedade./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; line-height: 25px; text-align: justify; color: #222222; text-indent: 40px !important;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; line-height: 25px; text-align: justify; color: #222222; text-indent: 40px !important;"O velho Hércules sorriu./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; line-height: 25px; text-align: justify; color: #222222; text-indent: 40px !important;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; line-height: 25px; text-align: justify; color: #222222; text-indent: 40px !important;"— Sim, mas é claro. Agora sim vejo coerência e claro, adorei a proposta./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; line-height: 25px; text-align: justify; color: #222222; text-indent: 40px !important;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; line-height: 25px; text-align: justify; color: #222222; text-indent: 40px !important;"Videl interveio./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; line-height: 25px; text-align: justify; color: #222222; text-indent: 40px !important;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; line-height: 25px; text-align: justify; color: #222222; text-indent: 40px !important;"— Certo, não vejo problema nenhum em torná-lo presidente da empresa e muito menos em ter uma sociedade, mas isso não resolveria o problema do "nome". Não entendo muito bem sobre negócios, mas sei como são os investidores. A falta de confiança nos novos ricos também se aplica quando se nota que este foi escolhido para um cargo de extrema importância./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; line-height: 25px; text-align: justify; color: #222222; text-indent: 40px !important;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; line-height: 25px; text-align: justify; color: #222222; text-indent: 40px !important;"— Exatamente, senhorita Videl. Para isso, a única solução é que eu passasse fazer parte da família Son./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; line-height: 25px; text-align: justify; color: #222222; text-indent: 40px !important;"— disse finalmente deixando claro o peso da proposta./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; line-height: 25px; text-align: justify; color: #222222; text-indent: 40px !important;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; line-height: 25px; text-align: justify; color: #222222; text-indent: 40px !important;"Hércules e Videl se puseram a pensar e pouco tempo depois Hércules perguntou:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; line-height: 25px; text-align: justify; color: #222222; text-indent: 40px !important;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; line-height: 25px; text-align: justify; color: #222222; text-indent: 40px !important;"— Um omiai*?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; line-height: 25px; text-align: justify; color: #222222; text-indent: 40px !important;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; line-height: 25px; text-align: justify; color: #222222; text-indent: 40px !important;"Videl olhou para Trunks assustada/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; line-height: 25px; text-align: justify; color: #222222; text-indent: 40px !important;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; line-height: 25px; text-align: justify; color: #222222; text-indent: 40px !important;"— Como assim? E-eu tenho trinta e quatro anos e já sou viúva e com uma filha. Isso não daria certo, sem contar que amo o meu falecido marido!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; line-height: 25px; text-align: justify; color: #222222; text-indent: 40px !important;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; line-height: 25px; text-align: justify; color: #222222; text-indent: 40px !important;"Trunks suspirou e Hércules abaixou a cabeça./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; line-height: 25px; text-align: justify; color: #222222; text-indent: 40px !important;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; line-height: 25px; text-align: justify; color: #222222; text-indent: 40px !important;"Videl entendeu o que aquilo queria dizer/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; line-height: 25px; text-align: justify; color: #222222; text-indent: 40px !important;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; line-height: 25px; text-align: justify; color: #222222; text-indent: 40px !important;"— Não! A minha pequena não! Ela é só uma criança, pelo amor de Deus! — gritou desesperada/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; line-height: 25px; text-align: justify; color: #222222; text-indent: 40px !important;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; line-height: 25px; text-align: justify; color: #222222; text-indent: 40px !important;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; line-height: 25px; text-align: center; color: #222222; text-indent: 40px !important;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; line-height: 25px; text-align: center; color: #222222; text-indent: 40px !important;"***/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; line-height: 25px; text-align: justify; color: #222222; text-indent: 40px !important;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; line-height: 25px; text-align: justify; color: #222222; text-indent: 40px !important;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; line-height: 25px; text-align: justify; color: #222222; text-indent: 40px !important;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; line-height: 25px; text-align: justify; color: #222222; text-indent: 40px !important;"Dez anos depois…/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; line-height: 25px; text-align: justify; color: #222222; text-indent: 40px !important;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; line-height: 25px; text-align: justify; color: #222222; text-indent: 40px !important;"— Tem certeza de que essa viagem será uma boa ideia? — perguntou Videl enquanto bebericava o café. — Pelo que conheço de minha filha, a ideia não daria certo e resultaria no contrário./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; line-height: 25px; text-align: justify; color: #222222; text-indent: 40px !important;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; line-height: 25px; text-align: justify; color: #222222; text-indent: 40px !important;"Trunks pegou uma das mãos livres de sua futura sogra que estava sobre a mesa./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; line-height: 25px; text-align: justify; color: #222222; text-indent: 40px !important;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; line-height: 25px; text-align: justify; color: #222222; text-indent: 40px !important;"— Tenho certeza de que será ótimo para que ela venha a me conhecer antes do dia específico./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; line-height: 25px; text-align: justify; color: #222222; text-indent: 40px !important;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; line-height: 25px; text-align: justify; color: #222222; text-indent: 40px !important;"Videl olhou por cima dos óculos./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; line-height: 25px; text-align: justify; color: #222222; text-indent: 40px !important;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; line-height: 25px; text-align: justify; color: #222222; text-indent: 40px !important;"— Confio em você. Afinal, se algo der errado irá sobrar pra mim — sorriu apertando a mão do rapaz./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; line-height: 25px; text-align: justify; color: #222222; text-indent: 40px !important;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; line-height: 25px; text-align: justify; color: #222222; text-indent: 40px !important;"— Irei ligar para o colégio e avisar à ela. Caso precise de algo, ligue para o escritório, certo? — disse já se despedindo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; line-height: 25px; text-align: justify; color: #222222; text-indent: 40px !important;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; line-height: 25px; text-align: justify; color: #222222; text-indent: 40px !important;"Videl acenou a cabeça em positivo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; line-height: 25px; text-align: justify; color: #222222; text-indent: 40px !important;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; line-height: 25px; text-align: justify; color: #222222; text-indent: 40px !important;"— Como ele está? — perguntou ao jovem antes que ele se retirasse/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; line-height: 25px; text-align: justify; color: #222222; text-indent: 40px !important;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; line-height: 25px; text-align: justify; color: #222222; text-indent: 40px !important;"Trunks ainda em pé, analisou por um instante a pergunta. "Não importa o que o velho faça, ela sempre se preocupa com ele" pensou./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; line-height: 25px; text-align: justify; color: #222222; text-indent: 40px !important;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; line-height: 25px; text-align: justify; color: #222222; text-indent: 40px !important;"— Trunks?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; line-height: 25px; text-align: justify; color: #222222; text-indent: 40px !important;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; line-height: 25px; text-align: justify; color: #222222; text-indent: 40px !important;"— Ele está melhor do que você, isso eu posso afirmar. E fazendo o mesmo de sempre, dando trabalho às pessoas./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; line-height: 25px; text-align: justify; color: #222222; text-indent: 40px !important;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; line-height: 25px; text-align: justify; color: #222222; text-indent: 40px !important;"Videl engoliu em seco./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; line-height: 25px; text-align: justify; color: #222222; text-indent: 40px !important;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; line-height: 25px; text-align: justify; color: #222222; text-indent: 40px !important;"— Eu… Bem, eu queria te pedir para autorizar que ele viesse para casa… — ao observar a expressão de Trunks logo tentou complementar — Por algumas semanas, claro. Pelo menos um tempo para que ele veja Pan. Não quero que ela vá visitá-lo onde ele está./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; line-height: 25px; text-align: justify; color: #222222; text-indent: 40px !important;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; line-height: 25px; text-align: justify; color: #222222; text-indent: 40px !important;"— Vou pensar na hipótese. Ah, e qualquer coisa me avise./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; line-height: 25px; text-align: justify; color: #222222; text-indent: 40px !important;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; line-height: 25px; text-align: justify; color: #222222; text-indent: 40px !important;"Enquanto Trunks saía, Lunch se aproximou./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; line-height: 25px; text-align: justify; color: #222222; text-indent: 40px !important;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; line-height: 25px; text-align: justify; color: #222222; text-indent: 40px !important;"— Senhora, está na hora de se arrumar. Sabe que dia é hoje?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; line-height: 25px; text-align: justify; color: #222222; text-indent: 40px !important;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; line-height: 25px; text-align: justify; color: #222222; text-indent: 40px !important;"Videl olhou interrogativa. Lunch sorriu./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; line-height: 25px; text-align: justify; color: #222222; text-indent: 40px !important;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; line-height: 25px; text-align: justify; color: #222222; text-indent: 40px !important;"— Hoje é dia oito. Oito de abril./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; line-height: 25px; text-align: justify; color: #222222; text-indent: 40px !important;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; line-height: 25px; text-align: justify; color: #222222; text-indent: 40px !important;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; line-height: 25px; text-align: justify; color: #222222; text-indent: 40px !important;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; line-height: 25px; text-align: justify; color: #222222; text-indent: 40px !important;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; line-height: 25px; text-align: justify; color: #222222; text-indent: 40px !important;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; line-height: 25px; text-align: justify; color: #222222; text-indent: 40px !important;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; line-height: 25px; text-align: justify; color: #222222; text-indent: 40px !important;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; line-height: 25px; text-align: justify; color: #222222; text-indent: 40px !important;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; line-height: 25px; text-align: justify; color: #222222; text-indent: 40px !important;" /p 


End file.
